


Cabin in the Woods One-Shots

by 00qverlord



Category: Jacksepticeye's Egos, Markiplier's Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: A series of Dark/Host/Anti one shots





	Cabin in the Woods One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is for a very specific audience and I'm so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lazy Saturday Morning.

Dark likes to keep a schedule. He follows it to the nth, has everything in place and every possible obstacle has time built in to have to potentially work around it.

Which is why mornings like this are so rare. They had no reason to turn up to the board room at the crack of dawn on Saturday, so the bed was a much more appealing with his bed partners.  
Somehow, Dark's alarm manages to go off anyway.

The noise startles everyone awake, there's a chorus of groans and various curses, Dark frantically chanting "fuck, fuck where is it, fuck, fuck, fuck," over again until his hand slaps his phone and hits the cancel button.  
Anti curls back tighter into a ball between the two of them, but otherwise goes back to sleep.  
Host's eyes crack open blearily to stare at Dark, milky whiteness shifting behind scarred eye tissue, glaring at Dark, before his eyes close again and his head hits the pillow.   
"Sorry," Dark says as he lays back down and curls himself around Anti, who responds to the closness and buries his back into Dark's chest.  
"Dark, I love you, but shut up and go back to sleep." Host replies, eyes closing as he lays back down and gets as close to the other two as he can.  
Eventually, all three of them are sucked back into the relm of sleep.

It's much later when Dark wakes up again. No one's moved, and Dark lets out a calm sigh, the air ruffling the top of Anti's hair. Host stirs on the other side of Anti, and Dark freezes, silently berating himself for waking up his other bed partner. But Host just curls in around Anti and stills once again.

Dark rolls out of bed without jostling everything too much, and pads as quietly as he can to the kitchen. He's not totally feeling breakfast, or food of any sort, but Anti's tea from the cupboard is calling out to him this morning.

He sets the kettle up onto the stove, makes his tea, and turns it off before it can start whistling.

He takes his warm tea mug, grabs a book from a shelf nearby, and settles sideways onto the sofa in front of the unlit fireplace, so his back is against the armrest. It's only kind of cold, so Dark decides to sit with his knees folded but his feet bare, and cracks open his novel.  
It's Bram Stoker's Dracula, and Dark immerses himself in the tale of Jonathan and Nina, until his mug is empty and he hears other footsteps coming down the hall.

Host comes up behind him and runs his hand through Dark's hair, subconsciously pulling his head back gently to rest on Host's stomach.  
"What is Dark reading?" His voice is quiet, a morning voice.  
"Dracula." Dark barely says the word, but Host hears it.  
"Dark is not feeling food today?" Host asks, and he's right. There's days where Dark will eat everything in their fridge but there's days like today and probably tomorrow where he won't eat anything at all.  
"Not really."  
"Will Dark read to the Host if the Host sits down with him?"  
It's not an unusual request. Host can't read, due to not having functional eyes, but he's also never take then time to learn braille.  
"Sure." Dark replies, and Host sits crosslegged at Dark's feet.

Dark picks up where he left off, Jonathan just getting to Dracula's castle, when a couple minutes later he hears Anti's footsteps coming down the hallway as well. Dark looks over his shoulder and down the hall, and in fact there was the green entity, wearing Host's too-big shirt and rubbing his face. Anti was more of a night creature, it was no surprise he was the last up.

Anti shuffles into the area, situating himself in Host's lap and draping himself over Host like a cat, but Host doesn't seem to mind.  
"Don' mind me, keep readin' what 'yer readin'."

They finish half the story before Anti gets hungry.


End file.
